At Summer's End
by Summer's End
Summary: A collection of Avatar Poetry from different character's POV.
1. A Note From Me

**Ok, these are some poems that I write in my spare time (like in english) so I probably won't update regularly. Now I'm not the best poet in the world, but I would really like if if you would R&R. They are all in different characters POV's and some are in my OC Terra's but you don't have to read my fic That Was Then to Understand them, but i would love you if u did read it anyway. Just know this: Terra was a slave a the Fire Palace. When they were younger, her and Zuko were the best of friends, but when zuko got the scar, it did something to his memory so he doesn't remember her, but she satys with him on his search anyway. ok now that thas over please read my poems!**

** 3 Summer**


	2. Symbol of Honor

**Title: Symbol of Honor**

**POV: I don't really know but I would say either my OC Terra or Iroh.**

Honor is not winning war, or killing in a fight,

Honor's helping people, showing them the light,

Honor is not being king, ruling a whole land,

Honor's working for the greater good, standing hand-in-hand,

Honor is not showing hate, or wearing clothes lined with lace,

The very symbol of honor, is scarred upon his face,

He cared about his people, he spoke out for them with just,

He stood up to his father, and he gained all their trust,

He saved many people, when he spoke out of turn,

He's the one that needs to rule, they have come to learn,

His father told him mercy, is a weakness very grim,

That he must learn to not show, that this weakness he must dim,

Though he may not realize, his weakness is not grace,

The very Symbol of honor, is scarred upon his face,

The 41st would thank him, if they got the chance,

Though the prince does not think he deserves a passing glance,

His life was never easy, he always learned the hard way,

But he wants no good fortune, handed to him on a tray,

He would much rather stay strong and win by hard work alone,

And He's still going on, into the unknown,

Though he won't accept, that with Oazi is not his place,

The very symbol of honor, is scarred upon his face.

**R&R!**


	3. Bound By Fate

**Title: Bound By Fate**

**POV: Aang**

I am the Avatar, bound by fate,

To save the world, from death and hate,

Stuck in an iceburg for one hundred years,

I knew not, of the world's pain and tears,

I now must master the elements four,

So I can reopen, freedom's locked door,

But there is a catch, there's one everytime,

Listen closely to this rhyme,

I must master all by summer's end,

So this broken world, I can mend,

Water, Earth, Fire, Air

Must be mastered

To take the world out of dispair.

**So? What did you think? Please review and tell me if i'm a crappy poet cuz i want to know. Thanks!**

** 3 Summer**


	4. Til The End

**Title: 'Til The End**

**POV: Katara**

I may not be strong, or brave, or smart,

But I know deep down in my heart,

I must be all to help my friend,

For he must learn the ways to bend,

I'll put on an act, but deep down inside,

ther have been many times that I have cried,

Aang thinks that I'm always strong,

I don't want to tell him that he's wrong,

I'll keep this up, forever and a day

He'll always look up to me, this I pray

He is the Avatar, for one hundred years gone,

And he will always have me, to lean on,

I will be there for him, now and always,

Fom the time that we met, 'til the end of our days

**R&R!**


	5. At Summer's End

**Title: At Summer's End**

**POV: Sokka**

My father has gone off to war,

My mother was killed when I was four,

My little sister is kinda lame,

but I love her, just the same,

My sister, her little boyfriend, and I,

Now nust travel through the sky,

The fate of the world, rests in our hands,

To save Water and Earth, from the Fire Lands

We have until summer's fiery end,

To teach Aang to water, earth, and fire bend

And if somehow he does not learn,

The entire world will simply burn,

When the comet gets here, we will fight,

To save everything that is ours by right,

My parents may not be here with me,

But I'll have Oazi down on bended knee,

I fight for myhome, my family, my life

In a war of nothing but pain and strife,

I may not be one that is able to bend,

But I will fight at summer's end.

**R&R! oh and the 3 summer in the other a/n's is messed up. it was supposed to mean love summer but form some reson that pacman lookin thing won't show up. sorry.**

**love Summer**


	6. Words of Strength

**Title: Words of Strength**

**POV: My OC Terra**

**A/n: I EDITED IT! YEA! the old spelling mistakes and stuff are gone! **

**this is kinda writen as a letter from Terra to Zuko. (they were best buds b4 zuko got the scar and forgot her becuz it did something to his memory). this is like when they are 17-ish. and this might appear in my fic, but i'm not sure yet, so if you see it there, don't be surprised. **

**I dedicate this poem to The Mystic Firefly who has reviewed all my poems. Thank you soooo much!**

Why don't you remember?

What can I say?

How I wish I could take back that horrible day,

You were my best friend,

And I was yours,

But the scar on your face closed our friendship's doors,

On that day you spoke out,

In you, I lost all doubt,

I now believe you will do the right thing,

No matter what trouble to you it my bring,

You are honor, outside and in,

Standing up to your father, wasn't a sin,

You did the right thing, then and now,

It's to you that the Fire Nation should bow,

You saved hundreds of lives that day,

Forgeting me was a small price to pay,

I know that forgeting was at your cost as well,

I know on that day, the old youI knew fell,

I know that now, I have little voice,

But I know I still try, for that is my choice,

I will give this to you, it is all I own,

Words of advice, old and but unknown:

Don't be afraid to fall

It meansyou've climbed up high

To fall is not to fail,

You fail when you don't try,

Ask for help whenever you need,

For a long time ago, our friendship was but a seed,

Now however, that seed has grown,

Our friendship and trust is now strong as stone,

I hope you heed my words to you,

Each comes from my heart, and is strong and true,

If you remember one thing, listen to this:

_Live Life to the full, you will dread what you miss,_

I hope my words have strength to lend,

This comes from the heart, of a forgotten friend.

**Please review!**


	7. He Could Be

**Title: He Could Be _(for now, if you have a better name please tell me)_**

**POV: My OC Terra**

**Thank you's and strawberries to Watersage, flamekurama'sbloodrose, firenation and love, and The Mystic Firefly for reviewing!**

I see him standing over there,

His world filled, with pain and dispair,

I want to help him, confort him,

I know he's standing, on life's rim,

He needs help, he needs to see,

All the things that he could be,

He doesn't get it, He won't except,

That the honor in is heart was kept,

He thinks that, he has no worth,

Since his father scarred him, with heartless mirth,

I wish I could show him, his own heart,

A brand new life, he could start,

But no, he wants his honor again,

He wants to be, back home with his kin,

But he doesn't get it, he just can't see,

That his true family is, his uncle and me.

**Please review and tell me if you have a better name for it, cause i've been having writers block with these poems.**


	8. No One Mourns the Wicked

**I would just like to say that i got the idea from the title of one of Be Summer Rain's fics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own atla**

Title: No One Mourns the Wicked

POV: All those in the Fire Nation Against the War

No one mourns the wicked

When the world is ash and grey

No one cares for the villins

When the earth starts to decay

No one loves the evil

When you stop to really think

No one helps the 'bad guys'

When they could be the missing link...


	9. My Story

**Title: My Story**

**POV: My OC Terra**

**Please Review!**

My name is Terra, a fire lord slave

I grew up in a home worse than a cave

My mother was killed when I was four

My father is bent on winning the war

I have not had an easy life

It has been filled with pain and strife

I am a slave to the fire lord's son

Stuck on a mission that could never be done

When I was younger I had a best friend

His broken life, how I wish I could mend

When his father scarred him the fateful day

He forgot about me, yet with him I stay

I hope that someday I will make him learn

That away from his father, he should turn

He doesn't get it, I don't understand

Why he wants to return to the one that banned

His very own son, from his homeland

I will teach him what honor is

And that the greatest of all, is only his

I hope he will listen to a dumb little slave

Because if he does, the world he can save.


	10. Luck

**Title: Luck**

**POV: No One Really**

**Please Review!**

It isn't luck that makes you practice,

Its not luck that makes you strong,

Determination makes you work

Gives you a place where you belong

It isn't luck that makes you fight

It's not with luck that you attack

Bravery is what you need

Luck won't make a boomerang come back

Luck is not reliable

It's tricky as a fox

One day when you need it most

It hides inside its box

The lesson you must learn from this

Is never trust in luck

For one day it will leave you

And without strength you will be stuck


	11. What I Wouldn't Give

**Title: What I Wouldn't Give**

**POV: Zuko (Somewhat OOC)**

**Please Review!**

Some give up their homes, others their kin

So this fight the fire nation will win

But not me, I will give more

To see the avatar end this war

It has gone on for one hundred years,

One hundred years filled with so many tears,

I blame myself, my family as well,

Because of them, this world is hell,

Why won't he just end it? Why can't he see?

That the world's ruler, he will never be

The avatar will stop him, whatever it takes

Aang has no choice, for how high are the stakes

I turned my back, on my father

Working for him was too much of a bother

I still care about my home,

The world I no longer want to roam

I want to go back, I know I can rule

My reign will not be hurtful or cruel

I hope someday that I can go back

For it is a true home that I lack

What I wouldn't give, for the war to end

To the avatar, I will give all I can lend.


End file.
